


Things Left Unsaid

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assumed Character Death, Break Up, Grief/Mourning, I used a lot of personal headcanons in this fic, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, filipino!Adam, i used a lot of assumptions on certain plot points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: ***** ***** *****I know I said that I won't be here when you get back.But it still means that I want you to come back.PleasePlease come back, Takashi.***** ***** *****





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I have mentioned this on my tumblr that I have Adam headcanoned as Filipino. I even made like a whole backstory for him… so just check it out, it’s all under the filipino!Adam tag on [my writing Tumblr](https://uriel-ignatius121.tumblr.com/tagged/filipino%21adam).
> 
> I haven't known Adam for more than a few seconds but I am intrigued with his character and his relationship with Shiro. I am curious about their dynamic and how the writers will be handling the fall out of their relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Also... CAREGIVER ROLE STRAIN IS A THING. Relationships are hard. That's all I'm going to say about that.
> 
> Another thing, Lance’s family name is also another personal headcanon that is explained in another fic that is still in the works set in a modern au of all things.
> 
> . 
> 
> Warning: I am not using any season 7 related stuff here other than the fact Adam and Shiro used to date and Shiro was ill with... something. I have not seen the first episode in its entirety as I write this. I am also trying out a different writing style??? Any comments and suggestions are welcome!

. 

. 

 

 

From Takashi

 

I'm not sure if you still have your key, but the door is always open for you. If you still want to talk.

 

***** ***** *****

 

From [Unknown Number]

 

I'm leaving tomorrow, but you probably already knew that. Can we talk? I'll be waiting for you back at home.

 

***** ***** *****

 

From [Unknown Number]

 

I love you, Adam.

 

***** ***** *****

 

To [Unknown Number]

 

Whoever said that absence makes the heart grow fonder is a fucking idiot and I hate them

 

-Message Failed to Send-

 

***** ***** *****

 

“... Kerberos Mission---”

 

Oh. 

 

“-- Failed. Caused by Pilot Error.”

 

Those words cut through the static, loud and clear. 

 

I was at my desk at the time, reading through page after page of homework, when my computer notified me of the report.

 

No one even told me before hand- I just found out on the news like everyone else.

 

\-- _Oh god… how are the Holts doing?_

 

Did you know that I stormed the main office immediately? I demanded to see all the reports and data that they received from you during the mission.

 

They had the fucking balls to say to my face that I wasn't authorized. 

 

Thank fuck that Iverson grew a heart that day and gave me access. 

 

. 

 

No contact or new data since Week 9.

 

It has been 5 months since you left, since the launching.

 

Something was definitely not right about the whole thing - but I really didn't think of that until later… 

 

 

All that mattered at that moment was the yawning emptiness that was growing inside me.

 

. 

 

I know I said that I won't be here when you get back. 

 

But it still means that I want you to come back. 

 

Please

 

Please come back, Takashi.

 

***** ***** *****

 

I don't know when I slowly moved back into our old place. 

 

I only went in there to clear up your stuff, and the next thing I knew it has been 2 weeks and I was sitting on our couch eating toast. 

 

. 

 

I still label all the things in here as “ours”.

 

Our home. 

Our couch. 

Our toaster. 

 

… 

 

The ruined frying pan is yours though. You hid it in the very back portion of the cupboard thinking I wouldn't find it. 

 

Well, I did. 

 

Did you know that sometimes I miss eating over-salted eggs that still have bits of shell in them?

 

You are such a disaster in the kitchen.

 

Remember the time I woke up because of the smoke alarm going off? And there you were trying to fry bacon with a goofy, apologetic smile on your face.

 

***** ***** *****

 

I hate your face…

 

I hate the fact that I won't be able to see your face again unless they are in the old photos that are displayed on our bookshelf and hanging on the walls.

 

_~~Frozen moments of happier times completed with permanent smiles. The Past and the Future unknown and still a mystery.~~ _

 

Or on the obituaries, in memorial services… 

 

I-

 

I didn't go, by the way--

To the service the Garrison made for all of you. 

 

I heard that it was a nice service - despite the backlash due to the “pilot error” thing, which I don't believe for a hot second.

 

So does Keith.

He made a real fuss about it and got kicked out personally by Iverson.

 

I tried to talk to him but… he wouldn't listen.

He wouldn't even look at me, knowing what I did before you---

 

I'm sorry.

 

If I could take it all back…

. 

But that's neither here nor there. 

 

You’re gone and that's the reality of it all.

 

I was already expecting it since the diagnosis, that you would go before me-

 

But I never thought of it to happen so soon and like this… 

 

***** ***** ***** *****

 

What the fuck is going on…

 

Explosions just miles from the Garrison. 

Multiple faculty members are sporting bruises.

 

Missing students.

 

Multiple sightings of unidentified flying objects.

 

Just… what the fuck is going on? 

 

* * *

 

 

“Good Morning, Cadets. My name is Adam Bacal and I will be your instructor for today--”

 

“Excuse me, sir!”

A young man from the Engineering department rushes into the room startling a few students.

 

“Commander Iverson is requesting your presence immediately sir!” he states with a sloppy salute. Adam salutes back as he carefully assesses the man’s anxious state.

 

Something is definitely up.

 

“Uh… class dismissed.” Adam quickly acknowledges the class before hurriedly gathering his things and follows the other man.

The classroom errupts into furious whispers and murmurs as they exit the room.

. 

They pass by corridor after corridor, deeper into the Garrison facility. 

The young man uses a key card to access hallway after hallway until they come across a conference room.

 

He hears voices as the doors open.

 

“Can you tell us what happened?” Said an angry gruff voice.

 

“Not until everyone is here…” the calm voice that replied was not unfamiliar and it made Adam uneasy. “Any updates on those--”

“Yes sir, the packages were sent to both the Garrett's and McClain-Zayas’ residences. And your wife is currently en route to the Garrison as we speak.” a nervous and anxious voice replies swiftly.

“That's perfect, thank you.”

 

Adam's grip on the door knob tightened.

"Sir?" The man fidgets with the key card in his hands, giving Adam a questionable look.

 

_Those are the names of the missing students from 2 years ago--_

 

"Bacal, Is that you? Get in here!"

Adam enters the room filled with people. He sees Iverson, people from Administrations, and… _Dr. Samuel Holt?_

 

Adam almost can't hear the chattering around him with how loud his heart is beating.

Echoing in the soundproofed room as Dr. Holt stands up from his seat. 

 

“Hello Adam, How have you been?” Dr. Holt gives him a warm smile as he gestures to the empty chair next to him.

"Please sit, I have some great news to tell you… and some news that are really concerning--"

 

As Adam sits down Dr. Holt places what he assumes to be a flash drive in front of him.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam manages to find his way back to ~~his~~ their home. Today was just a blur of activity, nothing felt real.

 

Everything feels like a really bad episode of a sci-fi show.

_Aliens, Giant Robots, Intergalactic Warfare--_

 

He looks down into at his hand. The "flashdrive" in his clenched fist mocks him.

 

He plugs the device into his computer.

It prompts him to install a program in order to read the files stored inside.

 

As the program runs, Adam is just overwhelmed at the different languages, numbers and code and symbols in an alien language, that flash on his screen.

A window appears with an odd smiling face with glasses _~~reminds him of one of the Holt kids~~_ gives Adam a thumbs up as it announces that the installation was successful.

 

it was a video file.

 

He clicks 'Play'.

 

.

 

_"Hello Adam... I'm probably the last person you want to see right now---"_

 

. 

. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out both my tumblr accounts - my [main](https://silly-jilly-bean.tumblr.com) and my [writing](https://uriel-ignatius121.tumblr.com) one for updates on anything I'm working on...
> 
> Thanks for Reading!!


End file.
